Tormented and Tourtured
by purplefeathersfashion
Summary: "I want to go home." Ben kissed my forehead. "I know, we're going to be okay." He lied. I lie there just listening to the beat of his heart, hoping it would be alright until the door to the small room opened and this hideous alien came to separate us. "I love you, whatever you do don't forget that." He told me while they tried to take him away. Ben/OC
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTES: Hiya! This is my first fanfiction. Hope you enjoy it! Please R&R. It starts at part one of the Season One finale. Criticism is gladly accepted and appreciated. I do not own Falling Skies. I only own Lauren. Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 1: "I'm Not Normal"

A scream escapes my chapped lips as Bens convulsing body was being shot down by a mech. "Ben!" I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I knelt next to his dying body, and held his hand as if I was the one dying. "Ben, you can't leave me." I managed to say between sobs. Weakly he pulled me down for a kiss. His lips were warm and soft, when we broke away he whispered "I love you." Then he took his final breath.

I shot up in my cot, gasping for needed air. Cold sweat trickled down my forehead and back. The nightmares have been getting worse. "Lauren, are you okay?" Ben asked in the darkness. "Yeah, just another bad dream, nothing to worry about." "Are you sure you don't need me to climb in bed with you?" Ben asked jokingly with a light chuckle. I lightly laughed "I'm sure, goodnight." "Goodnight."

The next morning I woke with my cot sandwiched between Ben and Wills. "Hey you're up." Ben said with a smile. I smiled back. Ben and I have been friends since third grade when I fell off the monkey bars and he helped me to the nurse. We started dating about a half a year before the invasion. I groaned, got up from my cot and put my wavy brown hair in a high ponytail. "Remember, Ben we have checkups today." I reminded him. It had been almost a month since Ben and I's group had been rescued from those retched skitters. "Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me."

LATER THAT DAY

"Well it seems like everything is checking out fine" Doctor Glass explained to me examining my back where the harness was. "Have you been experiencing any nightmares or flashbacks?" "Yes, very vivid nightmares, they seem almost real." I answered while adjusting my shirt carefully over the spikes. "Ben has the same problems, he told me that last night you kept talking in your sleep and you woke up a couple times last night. You are all good to go Lauren." Anne told me. "Thanks" I told her. As I walked out of the doors, standing there was Ben with a bouquet of handpicked flowers (weeds) and the biggest smile on his face. "I picked these for you." he explained. "Oh, wow thanks. You're the sweetest." He enveloped me into a bear hug and then handed the flowers to me. "Let's go put these in water." I grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen where we could probably find a vase.

A few hours later we had a mass wide movie night with some old movies Uncle Scott found. I sat next to Ben with my head on his shoulder and our fingers intertwined. "I have to go to the bathroom" I excused myself. On my way while passing the chem lab I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard some alarming words."I didn't know how else to explain it Tom." Doctor Glass said to Tom softly. "The skitters were harnessed too?" Tom questioned. "I just assumed when we got them back everything would be okay." Tom said after a long pause. "Well they are healthy both Lauren and Ben, they are also adjusting well emotionally." "But those needles on their backs aren't going away like the other kids'." Tom replied. "They both were harnessed way before the others though. It might just be longer for the effects to wear off. Weren't they taken together?" Anne asked. "Yes, but that doesn't explain the rough patches you found on their backs." Tom said puzzled. As instinct to insecurity my hand flew to my back I felt the area around the spikes and sure enough the skin felt rough.

I quickly ran back to the gym and got Ben."I have to talk to you privately." He jumped up and grabbed my hand. I drug him to the "bedroom". He sat down on a cot and patted the spot next to him. "What's going on?" Ben asked with his eyebrow raised. I sat down and crouched in defeat, ugly sobs racking my body. He pulled me in and let me cry on his shoulder. "I don't know, our spikes aren't going away. I'm not normal." I said trying to contain sobs. "Your dad and Anne were talking about us with a dead, open skitter on the table. She said that some weird skin is growing around our spikes. Look." I said while turning around and showing Ben my back. Once I turned around I said, "All of my family is gone, I-I just can't deal with this anymore." Once I was finished he put my hair behind my ears and grabbing my hands, said "Hey, you have to listen to me. You are beautiful no matter what happens. Stay strong. I'm always here for you. I just-" He cupped my face and gave me a slow passionate kiss. Almost immediately I kissed back. "Hey guys there's a-" Hal walked in and we immediately broke away, both blushing. "Well, well, well I guess my little math geek has gotten busy with his little girlfriend" Hal smirked. "What do you need I was kinda busy." Ben casualty shot back. "Dad and Uncle Scott need to talk to you." Hal explained pointing to Ben. "Okay, okay I'm coming, just leave." Ben muttered. "Fine but down do anything you might regret." Hal smirked and closed the door on his way out. Ben grabbed me and kissed me again. "I'll be right back." he murmured in my ear. I bit my lip still tingling from Ben's kiss, "Hurry up then."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You're such a nerd." I told Ben while walking down the hall. "You can never read too much." He replied with a smile. As we walked into library we came face to face with two guards. "You two are not authorized to come in here." One of the guards said harshly. "Where are the books then?" Ben questioned. "Two doors down."

The other guard replied with a rough voice. "Um thanks." I replied awkwardly. "Well I guess somebody has their knickers in a twist today." Ben stifled a laugh. We walked in on a busy, bustling Uncle Scott. "You guys here to help me?" Uncle Scott asked with a hint of hope in his voice. "Umm, well they moved the library books in here." Ben explained. "Wasn't Matt helping you?" I asked. "It seems I've lost him to Pope." Uncle Scott explained. "Maybe we can help, it seems everybody else is doing something." I offered. "Thats the best offer I've had all day. Can you grab that box over there and bring it over to this desk over here?" Uncle Scott asked. Just as I grabbed for the box Ben scooped it from the desk and carried it over. "We don't to be over exerting the lady, do we?" Ben proclaimed in a horrible English accent. Giggling I looked into the box. "What are these?" I questioned. "They are vacuum tubes. This transmitter here uses them in order to operate, and I need to find a very specific one." Uncle Scott explained. "Are you going to use it to contact other resistance groups once you get it working?" Ben asked. "Well that was one idea." Uncle Scott responded. "Well, I have this idea about them, I think they use radio frequencies to communicate. Find the right frequency and we can jam up their communication." Uncle Scott started to turn some dials and the the radio buzzed to life. "There!" Uncle Scott exclaimed. "Would you mind cranking that, there?" He asked. "Sure." Ben started to crank, and Uncle Scott started to turn a dial. Until he hit the right frequency. Me and Ben sputtered in pain. It was like a blinding migraine multiplied ten fold. "Ben, Lauren you guys okay, what's wrong?" "Yeah were fine." I quickly shot down and concerns by Uncle Scott. "Ok, well that's all I can say for this bucket of bolts, are you sure you didn't hear anything?" "Umm, yeah I'm sure." Ben answered. "Well, i'm going to try these others, thanks if you two can just move those boxes over there to that table over there?" Uncle Scott asked. "Sure." We said in unison. After we were done Ben took my hand and was headed to the mess hall I pulled him to a stop. "Tell me you heard that." I demanded in a whisper. "Yes, I did." "What if they hear it?" "Did you see how Pope shot through that mech metal, we will win." He kissed my forehead. I took a deep breath and I echoed in a whisper "We will win." Let's go get some food and we can see if he needs any more help." Ben suggested.

"Hey Uncle Scott, do you need any help?" I asked while walking in the door. "I found- Oh sorry I thought Scott was in here." Rick was looming over the transmitter. "I heard it, I thought it was them." Rick said in a monotone voice. "I'm glad it wasn't them." I said back. "What are they using this for?" Rick questioned "Uncle Scott is using it to try to contact other resistance groups, and jam the skitters signals." I replied. "If he does that then they might not be able to find us." Rick kept talking in a creepy monotone voice. "Is this like your new thing creeping me out?" I questioned him looking him in the eyes, his brown eyes cold looking. "You need to realize what the skitters have done to you is wrong, you're still human." "I don't want to be." He quickly cut me off. Before I could say anymore he said "You know the change is coming." "How did you... Is that why I can hear the radio." I squeaked my heartbeat slowly accelerating. "What's happening to us?" I managed to choke out. "The time will come." He said staring out the window into some point in the distance. Fear filled me, threatening to temporarily paralyze me. "Lauren? Lauren?" Ben called from the hallway. "In here." I responded, while snapping out of it, Rick was no where to be seen. "Whats wrong, it looks like you've seen a ghost." Ben murmured wrapping his arms around my waist. "Nothing, I'm fine." I feigned a smile. "I think we should tell Uncle Scott we can hear it." I blurted. "Just him for now, it might be able to help us with the skitters and mechs." I added. "Okay, what happened, earlier today you wanted nothing to do with it, now you want to tell people about it." Ben asked puzzled with his eyebrow raised. "I don't know it's hard to explain, I-I don't really know but I've accepted myself." I explained. "Okay, we'll wait then." A few minutes later Uncle Scott walked in. "We've been waiting for you." I told Uncle Scott. "Well I'm glad for the company." Scott said with a smile. "We're friends right?" Ben asked Scott. "Yeah, I mean I guess you can say that." "Could you keep a secret if we asked?" I asked him motioning to Ben and I. "What's going on, is there anything wrong?" Uncle Scott said with a hint of worry in his voice. "Well the thing is..." "We don't know." I finished. "Can you turn on the transmitter?" I asked. He didn't move only look on his face as it changed from worry to questioning. "Please?" Ben pleaded. Scott cleared his throat and nodded. "Can you go thought the frequencies like before?" I asked. Scott did as told, turning the knob. He hit it again, Ben and I were gasping and sputtering in pain. "Whats going on?" Uncle Scott sounded muffled. "Keep going!" I urged him on, he kept turning the dial. He stopped when the pain was ten fold that it was. "What's wrong, is everything okay." The pain ebbed my hearing was normal, but all I could spit out was "No".


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Okay first off I'm really sorry for not updating. I started school again in September and I haven't had any time. I'm also apologize that this chapter is VERY short, and cruddy. I want to thank you guys for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows. Now without adieu here is Chapter 3.

FLASHBACK

"Hey Lauren." my little six year old brother greeted me while sitting on the couch. "Hey buddy." I said with a smile ruffling his hair. "What do you want to do today?" I asked him. "How about we go to the park?" He asked with a big smile and bright eyes. "Sure." I replied "Go put on your shoes on and we'll go." I told him. "Awesome!" he cheered "Hey Mom, Dad I'm going to take Noah to the park." I told them. "Have fun!" My mom replied. Once we got to the park I got out my phone and texted Ben.

To: Ben

Hey :)

From: Ben

Hey ;)

To: Ben

You want to meet me at the park?

From: Ben

Sure babe, coming right now.

The air filled with giggles and the warm sun I sat back on the bench watching Noah with a close eye, waiting for Ben. Suddenly somebody was covering my eyes "Guess who?" Ben said in a creepy voice. "Hmm its you." "Dang it, I have to work on that" He muttered. "How are you?" I asked "I'm fine, Hal's been getting on my nerves." He said in an exasperated voice. "You guys will figure it out somehow." I assured him. "Do you hear that?" He asked with his eyebrows knitted together. "What?" "It's like mechanical moaning." I listened for a bit then I heard it. "Yeah I hear it, it's probably nothing." I blew it off, thinking it was nothing. I was wrong. Screams erupted from crisp morning air. "What the-" Ben muttered. "NOAH!" I yelled Noah spun around from watching a bomb land near downtown Boston, and ran to me. "Ben, BEN!" I grabbed his and Noah's hand pulled them. Ben snapped out of it, picked Noah up and started pulling me towards my house. I glanced back at the chaos that invading downtown Boston. Alien ships dropping bombs. Then a flash of blinding light that drowned the whole world in white light. Once the light faded, we could see my house. All of a sudden I felt like I couldn't move, I dropped to the ground. The mechanical moaning go closer soon this giant alien robot coming closer with its gun raised. "LAUREN!" Ben screamed. "Go, run, get Noah to safety!" I managed to groan, while trying to get up. Ben put Noah down and scooped me up. "Come on Noah, we ha-" Ben fell to the ground with me in his arms, stunned by the robot. "Run Noah." I told him still unable to move anything but my lips. I closed my eyes about to give up, wrapped in Bens arms, it wasn't a bad way to die. I heard some gun shots. Then everything went black.

Screaming woke me. The room I was being held in was cramped and dark. My hands and feet were bound. I started to cry. Inviting death to take me away. "Hello?" Someone called out. "Whos there?" The voice asked, it was Ben. "Ben?" "Lauren?" "Ben" I started to cry again. "Where are you?" Ben asked. "Over here, just try to follow my voice." I called out. "Can you help me out of these ties?" I asked sniffling. "Yeah, can you turn around for me?" He asked. I rolled to where my back was to him and he untied my hands. I grabbed him in a hug "Don't leave me, please." I commanded him burying my face into his chest. "I won't." he replied wrapping his arms around me . "Where's Noah?" I braced myself for the worst tensing up. "After you blacked out, those robots were taking us away...a- and...these spider things..took him.. I'm sorry." He hugged me tighter as I began to grieve. "I want to go home." Ben kissed my forehead. "I know, we're going to be okay." He lied. I lie there just listening to the beat of his heart, hoping to would be alright until the door to the small room opened and this hideous thing came to separate us. "I love you, whatever you do don't forget that." He told me while they tried to take him away. Next the repulsive things took me, they carried me to a table with restraints. Then they bound my feet and hands to a table. "Ben?" I lifted my head to try and find him but the repulsive thing tried to restrain me. "Its going to be okay." He tried to reassure me from a few tables over. There was a tank with some things swimming in it. I heard a screech then something came down the chute, above my head, which was connected to the tank. Then something plopped onto my back. It penetrated the top my neck. Then the bottom of my spine then everything went fuzzy.

END OF FLASHBACK


End file.
